When Iku Gets Pregnant: Library Wars Baby Edition
by Whimsical Tea Party
Summary: "Iku let out a shriek loud enough to be heard down the hall, out the window, and around the whole vicinity of her apartment. [...] She was going to have a baby." Enjoy the drama as Iku decides how to break the news to everyone, Dojo finds out he is going to be a Dad, the task force is turned upside down, and her parents decide that enough is enough...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! This is my second story based on the characters from "Library Wars"! Thanks for those of you who read my first one! This time, instead of writing everything ahead of time, I'm going to release it chapter by chapter and hopefully it will all come together. Feedback, as always, is greatly appreciated! Thanks :) **

Iku let out a shriek loud enough to be heard down the hall, out the window, and around the whole vicinity of her apartment. No one came running, which was disturbing from the point of view that her squeal could have easily been mistaken for the death-cry of a rather boisterous creature being murdered. Fortunately, however, she was not being murdered, nor would she have responded well to any unsolicited rescuer. This was a huge moment, a momentous moment. Bigger than when she was told she was accepted onto the task force. Bigger than when she was promoted to instructor. Bigger than- well, perhaps tied with— the day she stared into Atsushi Dojo's eyes as he promised to love her through sickness and health, for richer and poorer, and even in the moments she was being utterly reckless and idiotic, until death do us part. A smile spread across her face. This moment was a highlight that shone out amongst all the great and wonderful things that she had ever experienced.

She was going to have a baby.

She looked at the little pink plus sign on the pregnancy test Shibasaki had given her as a joke gift during her bridal shower. _These things don't lie right? I'll have to take another one to be sure. Five, five should be enough._

Joy, horror, surprise, and a little bit of nausea stirred in her all at once. _That's why I've been feeling like crap all these weeks!_

She wanted to scream from the rooftop! She wanted to go out and buy every kind of baby thing imaginable! She wanted to hyperventilate into her pillow! She wanted to call everyone and share the news: she and Atsushi were having a baby! She could barely contain the wonder and awe that a little human was growing in her at that very moment. An itty-bitty baby, a little boy or girl, just waiting to reveal their incredible cuteness to the world! She was in love already! She imagined her own little family down the line reading books and wrestling together. She would be a mom. Atusuhi would be a dad…

Atsushi.

Her mind raced.

_How should I tell him? Will he be excited? Does he even want to be a dad? What will he say? Will he be angry? _They hadn't really discussed kids much in their relationship, and, on the rare and passing occasions that they did, it was always something that seemed far away. She pondered the possibilities and her own excitement proved enough to momentarily convince her that he would be just as happy as she. _Maybe he'll stop hounding me about stupid stuff while I'm pregnant. This is pretty much the ultimate get-out-of-trouble-free card, right? I wonder if I ask him to buy me steak if he'd just assume it was a pregnancy craving? I bet he would. Man, now I really want steak…_


	2. Chapter 2

Iku worried that her absentmindedness would give everything away. No matter how much she tried to focus, however, her thoughts always raced back to her news. She had never been much good at hiding her feelings (or so she was told) and she was certainly feeling a lot at that moment. She delegated certain tasks to others and sent her new recruits on a long run so that she would have more time to think. In the office, she was equally eager to delight in imagining how her baby news would be received. She had been staring at the same form for close to fifteen minutes with a silly smile on her face when Tezuka closed a book loudly behind her. She jumped and whipped around to look at him. "WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?" She glared at him. A few of the newer employees looked up at her with surprise. The older ones looked amused. _Shoot… the hormones are getting to me. _

Tezuka, however, simply smirked and pointed at her form. "Your husband would kill me if I gave you a heart attack. Your heart is his domain, after all, and you know how territorial he is. That being said, the paperwork isn't going to do itself no matter how long you stare at it." He walked away, keeping the book in his arm as a silent reminder that he would use it again if she didn't crack down and get her work done. She glared at him, trying to mask her relief that he appeared oblivious of her pregnancy. Was her flipping out so normal to him?

Iku thought about how easily her emotions and thoughts were read by others. Shibasaki and Atsushi were particularly skilled in this area and knew how she was feeling before she did half the time. Maybe they even already knew she was pregnant? She angrily brushed this thought aside. No, she would imagine they had no idea and would be joyously surprised when they found out. She would figure out a way to tell them that would leave them speechless! Until then, she'd just have to avoid them since one look at her face would alert them to the fact that she was plotting something.

Avoidance, however, was easier hoped for than accomplished. Atsushi dropped by the office several times and Iku was grasping for any little task that she could conceivably use as cover to what was really occupying her attention. At one point he came right up to her and she hurriedly made twenty copies of the first paper she laid eyes on.

"Do you need some help? You're looking a little swamped today. I can send over…"

"No, no, that's okay! I can do it! I'll see you for dinner! I have to go do some errands so I'm trying to get everything done early," she said, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. She couldn't help but smile at him.

Atsushi looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face, but smiled back. "Okay then. I guess I'll see you later."

After he was gone Iku looked at the stack of freshly printed sheets gathered on the printer's tray. She raised her eyebrows and was thankful that they had been face down: she now had twenty copies of her grocery list.

Eventually, she was able to escape the office. She didn't feel well and was tired, but her mind was alive and set on her excitement. Oh how she was bursting to tell Atsushi that he was going to be a dad! She was determined to think of a clever and dramatic way to announce the news. How could she come up with a way to surprise him? Normally, Shibasaki would help her to strategize in such matters, but she felt like it wouldn't be right for her friend to know before Atsushi did. No, this had to be done right. And quickly, if she had any hope of keeping it a surprise.

Iku left the compound and found herself at a moderately large shopping mall a few towns over so that no one she recognized would be able to spot her looking through baby supplies. Before she had even searched though a single store, however, her tummy was rumbling. _You're hungry, huh? Well, momma's going to get you a snack!_

She smiled as she got to the food court. She looked at all the signs as her mouth watered. She started walking towards one of the booths that smelled amazing. _Oh, that looks so good! I want one of everything here. It would be a bajillion calories, but I'm eating for two right? _She slowed. _On the other hand, none of this stuff has much nutritional content. I can't feed my baby junk food! On the other hand, I eat healthy most of the time: a little splurge won't hurt her. Her? Him? I'll be happy with either! Baby will be fine. Or will (s)he? I should be a responsible adult… Oh, they have cake over there!_

She ended up getting a salad that had so many fixings it probably relinquished its status as a healthy meal, but she still felt she had made progress. She picked up some chamomile tea and sat at a table to enjoy her pre-dinner "snack". She pulled out her laptop and curiously looked up how other women had told their men that they were going to be fathers. Many stories were really touching and sweet; the women had obviously done their planning well in advance. _Shoot, I should have been preparing for this! _After about an hour of mindlessly looking up stories (which quickly detoured to laughing baby videos online), she decided to walk around and figure out what to do from there.

She went to one of the stores that was specifically tailored for babies. The outfits were ADORABLE! She could barely contain her smile. This joy continued until she took a look at her first price tag. OH MY GOODNESS! HOW CAN ONE LITTLE PAIR OF JEANS COST THAT MUCH? They certainly didn't need large quantities of fabric! She walked over to the clearance section. She managed to find a pair of cute little knitted baby shoes that were decently priced. _Well, these could be involved in the plan, but I still feel like there needs to be something more. _She walked around the mall and had trouble finding what it was she really wanted to show Atsushi. Something that would really surprise him, something that would be special. She found a teddy bear here, and a little onesie there that caught her eye, but nothing looked like it had the pizzazz necessary as the star prop in such a dramatic reveal. She picked up one or two things she enjoyed, but it was getting close to dinner-time. She sighed. Just as she thought she might not find that something that would really spark her creativity, she glanced in a little old shop's window. Through the display something caught her eye and she stopped in mid step. _That's it!_


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long before Iku realized she had one big problem.

There was no way she could bring her idea into fruition unless she had more time.

Sure, she could rush it and throw it all together, but how often do you get to tell a man that he's going to be a father for the first time? She could be more relaxed once more kids came along. Meanwhile, she decided that she would take matters into her own hands to buy herself some more time.

Initially, she intended to fake being sick, but two bites into breakfast the next morning proved that she would not need to pretend. It was as though her body had been waiting for her to hear the news before it sought full retaliation for the changes she was putting it through. She bolted upright and sprinted to the bathroom. She barely made it on time before her insides were forcefully surging into the toilet. _Ah, baby! Why?_

A few minutes later she heard a knock at the door. "Are you okay, Iku?"

"I'm just a bit… sick." She heaved again. Gasping for breath, her body trembling.

"I thought you were acting a little off yesterday evening. I told you to wash your hands more when this flu started going around last week! Do you need anything? Do you have a fever?" He sounded concerned.

"I'm not sure. I think I just need to stay home and rest." Iku pulled herself away from the toilet. She looked in the mirror at her pale face. She washed out her mouth and tried to make the bathroom smell better. She stumbled over to the door.

Atsushi was waiting for her. He looked at her face with pity and, without a word, picked her up and carried her over to their bed. He tucked her in and felt her head. "I don't think you have a fever. You feeling any better now?"

"Yes, a bit." She replied and smiled at his sweetness.

"Ok, I need to go. I'll let everyone know you aren't well today. Call me if you need anything." He said, patting her head before he walked over to the door. He remembered one last thing before he left, "Oh, and try to sanitize anything you touch, I don't want to catch it."

"Okay," Iku replied, _but there's no way you are going to catch what I've got._

She heard him leave and she resisted the urge to nap. She got up and got to work making what she hoped would be the best baby reveal ever.

"Shibasaki, can I have a word?" Atsushi asked at the entrance of her office. She looked up. She smiled in that charming way of hers, but it was obvious that she was surprised to see him there.

"Certainly Dojo," she said, "Have a seat."

Once he had closed the door and was seated he looked at her a moment before saying bluntly, "I need information."

She smiled, "that'll cost you a double date."

"Movie?"

"Karaoke," she replied, the raising of her eyebrow indicating that she knew she was asking for something he did not particularly enjoy, "and dinner afterwards."

Atsuhi sighed, "Fine. I don't know why you and Iku enjoy that so much. It's not like any of us are any good at singing."

"Speak for yourself," Shibasaki replied. "Now what do you want to know? Things have been stirring up with the MBC, but you know about that. Some of my sources say there could be a surprise attack when those new features from the People's Word Revolution are brought in, but…"

"I actually came to inquire about Iku." Dojo interjected.

"Iku?"

"Yes, she's been acting strange the last few weeks. Before she got sick, she looked like she was avoiding me. I am wondering if she mentioned anything to you about it." Atsushi looked at her with a causal expectation, as though she would immediately produce the answer for the shift in his wife's behaviour.

"She's probably plotting something. She always acts weird when she's planning something."

"Maybe, but she's been all over the place. Her temper has been flaring more than usual. She's been spacing out and sleeping more. Sometimes she cries for no reason. Is this more serious than just the flu?"

"That's just part of being a girl." Shibasaki laughed, "But I'll find out for you. She can't hide anything from me. Not for long."


	4. Chapter 4

Around lunchtime, Iku was feeling confident in her progress. She still had quite a bit to do, but she felt that she would be ready by the time Atsushi came home. He called to check up on her a few times and offered to bring her lunch, but she said she'd be all right. He then asked if he should send Shibasaki over, but, once again Iku declined. "I just need to rest Atsushi. I'll be fine by dinner time. These things never last long."

"Ok," he replied reluctantly, "drink lots of tea and water then. I'll see you at 6."

By the time 6:00 rolled around Iku was confident that she had everything just right. She asked Atsushi to pick up some dinner on his way home and he agreed it would be a good idea. She figured he'd be suspicious if she cooked anything. He came home right on time and she tried her best to contain her excitement.

"You are looking a lot better than you did this morning," Atsushi remarked as they sat down to eat. "You still look tired. Were you able to sleep?"

Iku smiled, "like a baby."

After they ate, they cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie together. Iku found, however, that she could wait no longer. Before the movie started, she turned to Atsushi. She took a deep breath. _This is it! _"Honey, I have something I want to tell you…"

The phone rang.

"Oh, I'll get it," he said and picked up the receiver. "Hello? Oh, Shibasaki, how's it going? Yes, she's looking a lot better. Yes. Sure, you can talk to her."

Iku glared at the phone. _You're ruining the ambiance! _"Hi Shibasaki."

"I heard you caught the flu." Her friend said casually on the other end. Atsushi stood and offered to make tea. Iku nodded resignedly.

"Ya, something like that." Iku said. She tried to sound tired so that they could end the conversation quickly. Normally she would be glad to talk to her friend for a long time, but not today.

"I was thinking I would drop by for a visit. Tezuka wants to talk over some of the wedding details with his best man and I figured I'd help nurse my matron of honour back to health."

"Ah, that's really sweet Asako, but I'm still not feeling super great. Maybe tomorrow? Atsushi and I were just about to watch a movie. I think rest is all I need."

"Fine. I'll come by tomorrow then. Could you put your hubby back on the phone for a second, I just remembered that there's something I needed to tell him."

Iku frowned. "Um, okay." She said. Atsushi was just coming in with the tea and she handed him the phone. He nodded and agreed a few times, before thanking Shibasaki for the information and hung up.

"Shibasaki wants to go to Karaoke next weekend if you are feeling better. Shall we start the movie?" He asked.

"Yes, but first…"

Once again the phone rang. Iku wanted to yank the cord out of the wall! Atsushi looked at her frustration with some confusion but answered the phone. "It's your mother. I mentioned you were sick."

"You told mom I was sick?" Iku was becoming increasingly annoyed. She took the phone, "Hi mom. I'm fine. Just a stomach bug. Lots of people are sick." She flushed, "You assume that every time I'm sick! I've got to go, now. We have something we need to do. Goodbye! I'll see you next week! Yes, I love you too." She hung up.

"What was that?" Atsushi asked.

"Ah, nothing." Iku replied. Trying to calm herself. "I just really wanted a quiet evening."

"Ya, it's been pretty crazy with work." Atsushi agreed.

Before the phone could ring again, Iku pulled out a wrapped square and handed it to her husband. "Here."

"What's this?"

"Open it."

He carefully undid the wrapping and smiled at the little scrapbook. "Got bored today huh?"

"Read it." Iku smiled. He smiled back.

He opened the first page. There was a picture of him surrounded by doodles of their first meeting. "_Once upon a time, there was a very brave prince who sought to protect the precious books of his kingdom from the evil MBC. One day, he helped a princess who was willing to go to prison in order to save her favourite book. She was determined to be as brave as he was_. _So, when she was older, she joined his order of knights so that she could also protect the stories they both treasured._ You decided to write down how we met?"

"It's our story. Keep reading." Iku smiled. She curled up and they read the book together. It didn't cover everything that had happened in their relationship (that would take so many books!) but it did, however, have the essentials. How she didn't like him at first when she was training, how he had helped her become a soldier, how they had fallen in love and fought side by side. How he rescued her time and time again. How he had proposed in a garden surrounded by chamomile flowers. How they had been married and everyone had been so happy. She had printed so many pictures of them together and she had drawn in as best as she could all the little details. Even though it had been made in a day, it was pretty adorable if she did say so herself.

It ended with them being happily married and excited to face life's adventures together.

"So, what made you decide to make this?" Atsushi asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I forgot to write you a note in it! Here, read the sequel while I do that." Iku said. She lifted a gigantic volume onto the table and let it fall with a satisfying thump. Atsushi's eyes widened.

"That's huge!" He looked at the title on the volume and frowned at her, "_War and Peace_? That's our married life's title?"

Iku finished writing her note and placed the book on the table. "Open it."

Atsushi turned open the book. He instantly looked perplexed and surprised. The book had been hollowed out and, rather than pages, inside was a little knitted pair of baby shoes, a plastic-wrapped pregnancy test with the pink plus sign clearly visible, and a small onesie with the slogan, "I love my Daddy" written on it. Atsushi stared at each item for a moment. Then he looked up at Iku. "This isn't the flu?"

"Nope," She smiled.

"We're… you're… expecting? A baby?"

Iku smiled and nodded. Atushi let out a laugh. A shocked and joyous sound! He smiled and embraced Iku enthusiastically. He kissed her and looked closer at the pregnancy test. "You're sure? Did you see the doctor?"

"No doctor yet, but I took five of those things and they all agreed. We're having a baby." Iku smiled.

"So that's why you have been acting so moody and weird!"

"Hey!" Iku pushed him playfully.

"We're going to need to get another place. This one isn't big enough for a family." Atsushi said thinking about all the things they would need to do. He started listing off everything as they came into his mind. Mini-vans and strollers and diapers and medical appointments. It was clear he wanted to be prepared.

Iku laughed, "we've got time!" She pointed to the note she wrote in the book.

Atsushi read it. "_Please read this book to me when I arrive in February! Love baby Dojo. _Wow, nine months is February, huh? A February baby. That'll do just fine."

"Are you happy?" Iku asked, looking into Atsushi's eyes. He smiled back at her.

"I… I'm still in shock, but yes. Have you told anyone else yet?"

"No, you're the first." She smiled.

"Are you going to take a break from the task force?"

"Not until I have to. I'll take my maternity leave eventually, but I want to work as long as I can."

Atsushi frowned, "It's not the safest place to be right now. Your mom is going to…"

"Shh, let's just enjoy right now and not worry about that stuff. We are going to have a baby after all." They continued to cuddle and drink their tea. Iku had some cake in the freezer and they had some of that as well to celebrate.

Just as they were about to go to bed, Atsushi laughed.

"What is it?" Iku inquired playfully.

"I love that our story is all about protecting books and then you went and announced your pregnancy by destroying a book. It's a little ironic."

"I didn't think of that," Iku replied, "I saw it and said, '_that looks like it could fit a lot of stuff in it if it was hollowed out.' _There are plenty of copies of that book anyways for those people who want to read a ridiculously gigantic book."

"It's a classic!"

"Yes, but have you read it?"

"It's on my list."

"Ya right!" Iku said, "Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight."

They went to bed. Both were excited about what the future would hold for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Now that Atsushi knew Iku was pregnant, Iku was impatient to tell everyone else. "How should I tell Shibasaki? She's going to be so excited! Probably even more excited than my brothers. Oh, and Genda will be happy too since his kids won't be that much older! They can be playmates! That reminds me, I'll have to ask Komaki if Marie is visiting from college soon; I would love to tell her in person. She loves kids!"

"Iku, aren't you forgetting some important people who have a right to know before our friends?" Atsushi asked as he straightened his tie. He smiled at her with a rasied eyebrow.

Iku frowned, "I'll tell my parents when I think of how to break it to them. It will probably be a lot more enjoyable to tell yours. Momma Dojo has always supported my role on the task force. She'll be happy for us."

Atsushi nodded, "We could tell my parents and yours at the same time. Your parents are still planning to visit next week and mom was just saying the other day how she hasn't seen them since the wedding. We could invite them over for dinner. Perhaps my parents will rub off on your parents."

Iku thought about it, "It's a good idea, but I still don't think it will help much. My parents will be happy, but they have already voiced their disapproval of our occupation. Even when we were dating, they already said that once I settled down that they expected me to be more responsible in my life choices…"

"You're their only daughter; it's natural that they worry about you." Atsushi replied. "It isn't entirely unfounded either. We have a very dangerous job and you can be reckless sometimes. I worry about you too…"

"I'm a lot better than I used to be." Iku replied as she kissed the worry off of his cheek. "Besides, I have you to always sweep in and protect me if things get really bad."

This comment brought on another frown from Atsushi but Iku just smiled. "Can I tell Shibasaki about the baby at least? A week is a long time to wait…"

"I suppose so. She'd figure it out soon enough anyways." Atsushi replied. They headed off to the office.

"Shibasaki, I have something to tell you!" Iku said excitedly beside her friend's desk.

Shibasaki gave an annoyed look as she continued talking on the phone. She covered the receiver for a second, "Don't you knock? I'm on the phone!"

"Come on, it's really important!" Iku said, her eyes dancing.

Shibasaki sighed and rolled her eyes. She had a small smile on her face, but continued talking on the phone for a few more moments before she ended the call. "What is it Iku?"

"You'll never guess!" Iku exclaimed.

"You finally submitted that paperwork I've been hounding you about since last week?"

Iku's face displayed a sudden flash of guilt, "I forgot about that. Sorry! I'll get it done as soon as I can."

"You said that last time." Shibasaki replied, slightly amused.

"Well, I've been feeling sick."

"So I heard."

"Anyways, about that Asako, " Iku replied with a wide grin, "and you have to keep this a secret…"

"I tend to be good with those."

Iku frowned at being interrupted, but was quick to smile once again, "Well, let's just say that our double dates are going to have a cute little fifth wheel after eight or so months!"

Iku expected a similar shocked response as Atsushi had shown, but Shibasaki simply smiled and calmly remarked, "You got yourself a bun in the oven, huh?"

Iku beamed and nodded, "Yes! Atsushi and I are so excited!" As she started telling about how she had found out and how she told Atsushi, she saw Shibasaki reaching down under her desk to pull out a rather large box. "What's that?"

"Oh this? This is just a little something to get you started." Shibasaki smiled. She stood up and opened up the box, "Here are your prenatal supplements and an outline of the diet you will be following over the next year. I already spoke to your doctor and he is able to fit you in tomorrow for your first check-up during your lunch break. Here is a list of the supplies you should start accumulating before the baby comes and recommendations for what should be included on your baby registry before the shower. We could do one before the baby is born as long as you figure out the gender beforehand. Otherwise, it might be worth waiting until afterwards."

Iku's mouth dropped open as a look of astonishment crossed her face. She held a bottle of vitamins in one hand and a book about what to expect in her pregnancy in the other. Shibasaki pulled out other items from the box, explaining each one in turn.

"This is really the best I could do on such short notice! I mean, I had my suspicions that you might be pregnant a few weeks ago, but I didn't think you would be crazy enough to get pregnant right now. I mean, you have horrible timing Iku. I suppose I forgive you for what you are putting me through…"

"What on earth are you talking about, Shibasaki?" Iku could stay quiet no more, "How did you know I was pregnant? Even Atsushi had no idea!"

"You are fortunate I figured out he didn't know before I let it slip." Shibasaki smiled, "All the signs were there but it wasn't until your sick day that I was able to really confirm what was going on. After I called you, I had no doubt in my mind that a new little Dojo was coming. Now, have you figured out when that will be?"

"The internet said late February." Iku replied, a bit disappointed that her friend already knew.

"Don't look so disheartened! I make it a habit to know everything that is going on and you know that I'm good at it. Doesn't it count that I let you tell me yourself? If you had waited much longer, I was worried that I'd be the one telling you. Anyways, Do you remember the other important thing that is happening around then?"

"Valentines day?" Iku guessed, having no idea what Shibasaki was getting at.

"My wedding, Iku. Just at the beginning of March! Now, what if baby comes early? That would be great, but say baby comes late? How am I supposed to plan what my bridesmaids are wearing if my matron of honour is either going to be gigantic or a new mom? The whole style I had in mind will have to change! Or, God forbid, what if you go into labour at my wedding? What if you gave birth the day before and can't make it down the aisle? How are you going to do wine tasting with me now? You know how long it took me to book that venue. Of all the times you could have chosen to get knocked up, now was really unfortunate timing on your part..."

"Um, I'm sorry Asako. We hadn't really planned on having a baby just yet, but I'm sure that it will all be okay," Iku replied. She pulled out the onesie she was hiding in her pocket and showed it to her friend.

**I love my Auntie.**

Shibasaki paused as she looked at it. Her eyes seemed to glisten a little, but Iku could never be certain. "Well, at least I was planning for you to be wearing flats anyways. You are so tall!" She smiled at Iku's glare, "You are going to be a great mom Iku. She is going to be a beautiful child."

"She? Is there something you know that I don't?" Iku replied.

"Just a hunch." Shibasaki winked and they shared a smile before Iku closed the box. She went to lift it but her friend stopped her. "I'll get Dojo to carry that for you. I may have gotten a bit carried away. It's a bit heavy." Iku lifted her eyebrow. If it were _really _heavy, Shibasaki wouldn't have been able to lift it from under the desk.

"You are both busy right now, I don't mind. A little exercise is good." Iku replied and lifted the, in her opinion, extremely light box.

"Don't forget the paperwork." Shibasaki called out after her, her voice once again unconcerned.

"What? No grace while I'm all nauseated and tired from growing a baby?!"

"None whatsoever." Shibasaki replied and reached over to answer another phone call with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers, I'm just planning out some of the things I want to include as this story progresses. Post a review if there's something you'd like to see happen! Thanks for reading :)**

Iku felt her stomach churn as conversation buzzed around her. She wasn't entirely sure if it was morning sickness, dehydration from the sunny day, or her nerves, but she was flooded with uncomfortable anxiety.

"Iku, you are being quiet! Have things been really busy at the office? How are your recruits progressing?" Atsushi's mother asked as she passed her husband one of the side dishes.

"It's been busy, but they are working really hard. I see a lot of potential and I fully expect that they will each be an asset to the library." Iku forced a smile and sipped her water. She had barely been able to keep track of the conversation. She had hoped that she would find some creatively inspired way to inform their parents that a grandchild was coming but, unlike informing Atsushi, she had completely drawn a blank as to how to break the news. In the back of her mind she knew that regardless of presentation, her parents were going to be less than thrilled about the report when they heard of her intentions to keep working. As the conversation buzzed on, she glanced up at the table. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. She couldn't help but think of how this news was going to change the current environment in the room.

"I hear that there have not been many conflicts at the library lately, but that you are expecting more MBC raids in the coming months," her father was saying when Iku finally tuned back into the conversation.

"Well, there are seasons where it is more or less busy for us. With more and more people speaking out against censorship, the MBC has been rallying for more book seizures to stem the negative press. With the ban on guns, there _has_ been decreased activity while they have been re-training their units to…" Atsushi started.

"ATSUHI, could I have a quick word with you in the other room? I just remembered something about that subject we discussed," Iku declared, standing suddenly. Atsushi's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded calmly and walked over to the kitchen, a slight smile on his lips.

Once they were out of earshot, Iku whispered to him, "What's the big idea talking about the MBC? My parents don't need to know that they are training to be more dangerous in hand-to-hand combat!"

Atsushi smiled, "your parents know that we have been training our people far longer. You have nothing to worry about."

"I have everything to be worried about! They aren't going to respond well to our news if they think that the library is about to be blitzed by ninja MBC agents…"

"It'll be fine." Atsushi replied reassuringly as he kissed her cheek, "They might have their concerns, but the fact that our family is growing will outshine all of that."

"You'd better be right." Iku replied. They went back into the dining area and took their seats.

Her mother made eye-contact with her and opened her mouth as if to speak.

Iku got up again and went into the other room.

"What's wrong?" Atsushi asked, following her.

"I don't think I can do this." Iku replied, looking up at him. He looked as if he was about to tell her she was being ridiculous, but his eyes softened and he pulled her into an embrace.

"Out of all the brave and crazy things you have done without hesitation, this is the thing that will beat you?"

"No… but this is different. I can handle gunfire and danger… but this is something else. I really want everything to be perfect and I don't want them ruining it."

"I won't let them do that."

"Could we just tell them later? I probably won't show for another five months…"

"They would find out eventually. Would you like me to tell them?"

Iku hesitated, then sighed. "No, I'll do it."

"Okay." With another reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, they were back to the table.

Iku waited for the right time to speak up, but, as dinner finished, she was still having trouble. The conversation was mostly between their parents as they ate dessert. Then they had tea and coffee but it still didn't feel like time. She glanced at Atsushi now and again and found his eyes on her, eyebrows raised in expectation.

"Well, that was a lovely dinner. I think we'll call it a night." His father said, preparing to stand. Iku shot a look at Atsushi and shook her head as she saw the gleam in his eye.

Atsushi stood, "Before you go, there is something that we want to announce. We're…"

"HAVING A BABY!" Iku interrupted loudly. Both sets of parents looked at her and before she could stop herself, words plummeted out of her mouth, "We are going to have a baby and you guys are going to be grandparents. The baby is coming in February. We aren't sure if it is a girl or boy. I'm going to keep working on the task force until I absolutely have to stop and you can't change my mind about it so just be happy for us!"

Iku saw her mother's jaw drop and her cheeks pale slightly. Her father glanced around the room, with his eyes ending up fixed on the ceiling. Atsushi's parents lit up.

"Honey! You never even let on!" His mother exclaimed as she embraced her son and Iku in turn. "I think I still have some of Atsushi's clothes from when he was tiny. I'll bring them over when you figure out where you are keeping everything. Are you going to move outside of the library compound?"

"We'll have to see. We have the spare room if we need it. Otherwise they have apartments for families and staff get really affordable rates." Iku replied and glanced at her parents. She saw her mother had tears in her eyes. Without a word, Iku hugged her. At first her mom was stiff, but in her daughter's arms she loosened slightly. She patted her daughter on the back as her eyes sparked with determination, although no one else could see.

Atsushi smiled at Iku's relief. His parents left shortly after, already making plans for their first grandchild. Iku was happy for their reaction.

"I think we are going to go to bed too. It's been a long day." Iku's father announced quietly. He embraced his daughter and kissed her head as his eyes made contact with Atsushi. "Iku, can you show your mother where the spare towels are?"

Even though Iku knew her mother had been there before and was perfectly aware of where they kept the towels, she respectfully left and her mother silently followed.

He turned to Atsushi, and sighed. They both took a seat and then her father spoke. "Iku is my only daughter and when your little one comes along you'll know what it's like to love someone so much that you worry sick over them. I know that you love Iku and will do anything for her, but you've got to do this for me." He waited for Atsushi to nod slightly before he continued. "_You_ _make sure she is well out of the way on the days that the MBC comes_. Iku is hot-headed and she'll never accept it if her mother and I tell her to stay out of harm's way. She's passionate. She loves her job. But she's got that baby to think about now." He stared into Atsushi's eyes to the point that the young man felt the urge to turn away, but he didn't. "You keep her safe. You make sure she's safe even when you can't get to her. Promise me."

Atsushi stared back with the same intensity. He knew the risks and had thought about the very same things. This wasn't something he needed to promise, but he did. He would never let anything happen to his wife or their baby. He'd make sure they were safe.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take long for the rest of the task force and other library staff to find out about the pregnancy. Those who were particularly close to Atsushi and Iku were especially thrilled about the news. Even though everyone offered their congratulations, there were many who expressed concern about whether Iku should remain in a position that entailed so much physical danger. Only Genda, one of their superiors, was boisterously thrilled about Iku's choice to remain working on the force until a later time.

"Wonderful news! I've always said that you've got guts. You and my wife should talk. Did I ever tell you that she was doing phone calls and e-mails for a big news story while she was in labour for our boy? Yep, you're cut from the same cloth! As soon as your kid can handle a solid tackle from my youngsters, we should arrange a play date!" He declared and pulled out his phone where pictures of his rather gigantic children filled up his photo files. Iku looked at the pictures, his youngest being only just nine-months old, with a newfound horror. She'd have to ask Atsushi's mother if he had been a large baby because there was no way she'd be like Genda's wife if she had to get something that big out of her. She tried to smile at his confidence as he prattled on about how she could probably just strap the baby on and keep fighting even after her son was born (Genda was certain it was a boy).

Iku found herself surprised at how differently people treated her when they found out she was having a baby. In some cases, she was pretty happy when she was offered the last snack or when people offered to take on tasks so she could have a sit down when she wasn't feeling well. Many of their friends were particularly attentive to making sure she was all right. Komaki was always asking how she was feeling and if he needed to pull any strings for her. Shibasaki made sure she was given bigger uniforms so she would remain comfortable as she inevitably got bigger. The most noticeable change, however, was within her recruits.

Nearly as soon as the news became public that she was expecting a baby, her recruits became the image of obedience and thoughtfulness. She barely had to shift in her chair before one of them would bring her water or herbal tea. If she was doing training exercises with them, they would run to bring her a chair from the building and raise up an umbrella if it was remotely sunny. At first she thought that Shibasaki had made Tezuka give her underlings a talking to, but Tezuka seemed himself slightly annoyed at all the extra attention Iku was getting. They still regarded Tezuka with respect as their co-leader, but they seemed distracted. It wasn't until the first MBC invasion after her pregnancy was announced that she first began to understand what had happened.

It was the morning of the same day Iku was scheduled to get her first ultrasound of the baby. Atsushi had suggested she take the day off, but when they were informed that there would be a raid, she refused to go since she would have plenty of time to help in the morning and still make it to her appointment. Everything happened according to the legal protocols that had been set in place in order to protect civilians from harm. The library was given due warning that there would be an MBC "inspection" and were given ample time to evacuate the premises of any bystanders. Then, the library would be at liberty to defend itself against unwanted censorship until the agreed amount of time had passed and the MBC troops would be required to leave, with or without the literature they deemed unsuitable for the public. Despite changes in law that made firearms illegal in such encounters, physical violence was still quite common. Both the library and the MBC had been doing extensive training in martial arts to try and get the upper hand over the other group.

Iku and Tezuka had their team posted at the back entrance while other teams were positioned in other places strategically around the building. Iku frowned as she thought about how far their position was from the majority of the books, and thus from where their enemy would be focused. Sure enough, in little time it became evident that things were heating up inside while they saw no movement at their location. "This is ridiculous! They need our help in there!" One of the recruits complained before the rest shot looks of warning at him. He quickly apologized.

After a few moments, as the shouts inside the building grew louder, Iku replied resolutely, "It's okay. I agree with you. They can use any run-of-the-mill soldier to keep an eye on the entrances but as the task force we need to be able to assist in the real fight!" Iku's eyes got a glint in them and she fought back any ill feelings from her pregnancy in order to do what she really loved. "Let's get in there boys!"

She shot inside the entrance and the others followed her in complete surprise. "Instructor Dojo, our orders were to stay outside!" One of her recruits said, with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Yeah Iku…" Tezuka started, but their radios sounded, requesting back-up in the main lobby. Before Tezuka could say another word, Iku replied that they were on their way.

When they arrived in the lobby, there was a pretty big brawl already happening as MBC members tried to force their way past the guards and the library's troops tried to tackle them down. As a group started to run towards Iku's team, she braced herself for impact. Surprisingly, however, they took one look at her and then veered around her entirely, either running at one of her men or awkwardly going in a different direction all together. She was completely puzzled. "What the heck is going…"

Then she saw it.

In recent years, the library had installed quite a few screens around the lobby giving interesting information about community events or broadcasting various news channels. Rather than their usual slides, however, every singe screen in the room contained a picture.

"WHY IS MY FACE BROADCASTED AROUND THE ENTIRE LIBRARY?!" Iku exclaimed as a look of fury crossed her face. Everyone in close proximity to her glanced up at her nervously (even some of the MBC members, though they soon tried to use it to their advantage by rushing to get past).

Iku investigated further and saw that not only was her picture on the screen, but a clear caption read: **This woman is pregnant and insists on fighting anyways. Stay clear of her or I will find you. –Her husband, Captain Dojo, 9****th**** degree black belt.**

"THAT NO GOOD, Oh I am going to kill him!" Iku shrieked and took out her baton and started lashing out at the MBC agents around her. Some regarded her with horror and ran off. Some were taken completely by surprise and fell to the ground where they stayed. It wasn't until she had whacked a particularly large man square in the stomach that she realized she probably should have been a little less hasty to challenge any and all of the MBC. The large fellow easily shoved aside the man he had previously been fighting and loomed above her. He either hadn't seen the threatening images or didn't care that she was pregnant. He stared her down with a determined and unsettling glint in his eye. He swung his fist at her but she dodged out of the way. Even though her years of training had kept her strong and agile, the bit of weight she had already put on slowed her down. _Gosh, what was I thinking?!_ There was no time to rebuke herself as he set himself up to swing again. Several of her men rushed in and tried to take him, but he shoved them away, hard. Tezuka met eyes with her, but he was already fighting about ten people with only a handful of their recruits and he gave her a raise of the eye-brow that said she was on her own and should be careful. There may have been also a hint of his "you're an idiot" look, but she chose to ignore that one.

Iku used her speed to get a few hard hits in, but her opponent barely flinched. He effortlessly toppled the others who came to help her in his determination to get at her. She was in trouble if she wanted to avoid getting into serious blows with him. She knew that she might be able to handle this guy in a fight, but one good hit could risk the life of her child. He smiled, seemingly entertained by her attempts to incapacitate him. She had kicked and punched and swung at him during each opening she saw but it was only by instincts and luck that he hadn't gotten her already. "You shouldn't fight a pregnant lady!" She yelled after rolling back to avoid a side kick.

"Like you're pregnant!" He shouted back, frustrated by his lack of success. Then he charged.

As Iku braced herself to be trampled, she felt someone pull her to the side and hit the giant straight on…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the comments and for waiting for this post! Hopefully I will be able to give you the next instalment soon! Keep the comments coming!**

Iku was shocked to see her husband, short as he was, leap against her huge opponent. The massive man looked startled but Atushi didn't give him time to react as he performed a series of powerful blows masterfully targeted to do the most damage. Iku knew her husband was remarkably strong, but the sight of the massive soldier getting pummeled was enough to draw an audience. She saw some people stop in the middle of their own altercations in order to observe the more interesting action at hand. The MBC man quickly retaliated and the two were fiercely exchanging blows.

"Go Captain Dojo! Get him!" The task force members encouraged fervently. Atsushi looked enraged as he fought, and yet his moves were precise and well-planned. Many looked at him in awe and gestured towards the screens. They nodded, as though the explanation were clear enough.

Iku got over her initial surprise and, as the mammoth planted a few hard hits to Atushi's side, she tried to jump in and help him. Every time she tried, however, either Atsushi or one of her team would find a way to block her or redirect her attention. She quickly became frustrated. She had been fighting on the task force for years and had been alongside her husband for most of it. She hadn't suddenly become useless now that she was having a baby! Of course she would have to be careful, but she was eager to do something. As teams of MBC agents attempted to use the distraction to get access into the areas of the library with the most value for censorship (especially those containing articles that challenged the Media Betterment Act as a blatant constitutional breach), Iku jumped into action.

Initially, she yelled orders to her men and updates into her radio, but the MBC had more people and a steady stream of them were trying to get past. As the allotted time for the inspection was drawing to a close, they became increasingly desperate to accomplish their mission. In the final minutes, Iku found more of the soldiers rushing to get past her and she fought them back. She tried to use what sympathy or fear they had of her to her advantage as she aided her team. Her people were quickly becoming overwhelmed, however, and she could feel the bruising in her knuckles after she repeatedly pushed back her opponents. She caught brief glimpses of Atsushi fighting one or another of the men. Where was the big guy?

In the chaos, she finally saw him. He was looking pretty black and blue, but he was still going strong. He was also, unfortunately, right beside her. He clocked her in the cheek before she could swing around from the soldier she had been facing. She felt the hot sting rising into numbness in her face and she ducked another of his blows. She was getting pretty exhausted! How much longer was this going to last? It didn't take long, however, before Atsushi had his arm around the man's neck with a wild look on his face that almost made Iku forget her pain. She thought he was going to call her an idiot and tell her to retreat, but when he opened his mouth to yell, she was completely taken aback.

"PINEAPPLE!" He shouted.

While Iku's face was still forming the perplexed expression she had so often donned, all her recruits jumped into action. It was beautiful. Like a choreographed dance, they surrounded her without any hesitation forming a wall of safety around her. They quickly ushered her away as though she were a celebrity in the middle of a mob. Before they had even left the room, however, the bell sounded indicating that the fight was over. Iku didn't get a chance to see the MBC vacate the premises. She saw that the big guy was on the ground and that a few of his friends were helping him get up, but that was all. Her guards stood fast and refused to reply when she asked them when and how the heck Atsushi had brainwashed them into responding so fluidly to his command word. When he approached he looked tired and beat-up, but he seemed amused as she glared at him and pointed to the screens. "Was that really necessary? And _pineapple_? Really?"

"You are dismissed," he said to her recruits. As they shuffled away, he looked at her. "Are you okay?"

She wanted to ream him out further, but she could tell that he was not in the mood for that. He seemed just about ready to have her air-lifted to the hospital. "Yes, I'm fine. Just the one hit to the face. Nothing serious to the abdomen. The baby should be fine."

"I don't think you should be in direct conflicts like this any more. I don't think any of us can take it." Atsushi spoke matter-of-factly, but she could see the deep concern in his eyes as he methodically assessed her, pausing to glance at her hands and her swelling face.

"I'm fine. Mostly. You should see the other guy!" She said. He looked too tired to respond to her attempt at humour and she hugged him tenderly. "Thanks for helping with the big guy. I don't know what his problem was."

He kissed her head thoughtfully and then held her at arm's reach. He looked at her face and sighed, then he looked at his watch. "We have an appointment to get you to. We're already running late."

The ultrasound technician seemed a little surprised when she saw their appearance. Iku held an ice pack to her face and Atushi had a few fresh bandages covering cuts on his own. Together, it looked like they had just been in a bar fight. They hadn't had much time to change, and their uniforms were probably the best explanation as to why they looked so disheveled. The woman raised her eyebrows as though she wanted to share her disapproval of the situation, but she seemed to sense that this was a touchy topic and she kept quiet.

Iku was surprised when the warm goo hit her tummy. "Isn't this stuff supposed to be cold? Look at this luxury!" She smiled at Atsushi and he gave her a small one in return, eagerly watching the screen and the technician. Iku turned to look at them as well, but her gaze soon stuck on the woman. As the technician moved the instrument around Iku's stomach, her eyes became increasingly pulled into a frown.

The woman sighed after a minute. After another good long look at the screen, she nodded and looked at them sympathetically, "Um, I'm going to need to get the doctor." She said quickly and left the room.

Iku and Atsuhi's eyes met in a flash of panic. His hand tightened in her grip and with the other he unconsciously began to stroke her hair. "What does that mean?" Iku gasped, "What the heck does that mean?"

Atsushi stood like a robot and stared at the door. It looked like he had been hit by a bus. They waited, hardly daring to breathe, for what seemed like an eternity.


	9. Chapter 9

Iku held fast to Atsushi's hand. Her mind raced. Was this simply protocol? Had the technician had trouble reading the ultrasound? Why had she looked so sympathetic? Iku tried not to jump to worst-case scenarios, but those thoughts floated so near the surface that she could hardly keep her composure. She fought the hot pain behind her eyes and coughed to try and hold back from crying. Atsushi looked down at her and she saw that he was worried, and not just about their baby.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice finally loose after the initial shock.

Iku hardly dared to speak lest she burst into tears, but she tried to put on a strong front. "I'm fine." She managed to choke out, "It's probably nothing…"

"Yes. Everything will be okay." Atsushi said, putting his head against hers comfortingly. He kissed her brow and spoke reassuring words for the both of them. Iku held his hand tightly, trying to find strength within his grasp. She wanted to be comforted by him, but her worries were too sharp a pain to ignore.

Eventually, they heard voices outside of the door. They couldn't hear what was being said, but there was definitely the voice of a younger man and their ultrasound technician. A moment later, a head poked into the door.

He had shaggy hair and seemed to positively hum with nervous energy just below the surface as he looked over Iku and Atsushi. It was like watching a child try to peak around a corner to catch a glimpse of Santa Claus without getting caught. He must have decided it was worth coming in because he strolled into the room and closed the door behind him. He carried himself as a man with a flair for eccentricity and yet somehow managed to appear professional and trustworthy at the same time. He had the white jacket that might indicate he was a doctor, but underneath were scrubs of the brightest orange Iku had ever seen. Additionally, he was eating a banana. This latter fact didn't seem to strike him as an odd thing to be doing in a medical examination room.

He sauntered over to Iku and picked up the ultrasound device with a flick of his wrist. He looked at Iku with an expression that seemed to be vaguely asking for permission before he re-examined her womb. He looked at the screen and Atsushi and Iku tried their best to see what could possibly be wrong. After a moment, the doctor glanced up at them, and surveyed their nervous expressions. He took a bite of banana with his other hand, still using the instrument to see the ultrasound picture. He seemed to take in the image a moment longer before he nodded and wordlessly grasped Atsushi's hand to hold the device. He then turned his head at an odd angle and looked intently at Iku's tummy. His gaze was so transfixed that Iku felt slightly self-conscious about the weight she had put on. Then he whispered as though trying not to let Iku and Atsushi hear, although he was unsuccessful in this. "Greetings. I am doctor Sada Yo. I will be your protector and guide as you make your journey into the world of light. Your parents are a bit on the nervous side; I'm sorry about that. The nervous ones can be a bit over-protective. Don't worry though, I sense that they have potential. I will tell them where you are; that always sets parents at ease." He lifted his head and smiled, "Hello favoured ones. You have been chosen to bring new life into this world in a beautiful way." When he saw how bewildered they looked, he coughed a little and changed his tone so that he sounded less like a strung-out hippy. "Here's one little heartbeat on the image." He indicated with the banana and the parents were so interested in seeing it that they momentarily let the fact that their doctor was insane slip from their minds. Sure enough, there was a little flutter on the screen where he pointed.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Iku asked, her heart battling the heavy question with the budding relief at seeing her baby's heart.

"This baby?" The doctor asked, seeming truly surprised.

"Why would we be asking about someone else's baby?" Atsushi asked with raised eyebrows. He eyed the doctor suspiciously, clearly wondering if he was an escapee from the psychiatric ward.

The doctor looked at the two of them grimly. He suddenly took on the tone of a trusted professional. "You know, it is highly problematic to show favoritism in your care so early. You should love each of them the same."

Iku and Atsushi looked at him blankly. "What are you talking about?" Iku finally got up the nerve to say. "I mean, it's kind of impossible to love everyone else's child the exact same as our own."

The doctor swiveled in his chair and regarded them with his full attention for the first time, "Yes, no one would expect you to do that. Humans are remarkably limited in the number of people they truly can invest in before it becomes too much. Although, if the world had more people in it who took time to genuinely care for individual children so that each and every child felt loved and cared for, there would be far fewer problems in the world." He shrugged, taking another bite of his banana.

"Your point?" Atushi asked, beginning to look annoyed.

The doctor looked slightly exasperated, "Goodness gracious man! I don't expect you to love every child, but the least you can do is love your own children!"

"We already love our baby! We just want to know that he or she is okay!" Iku finally snapped.

The doctor looked mildly surprised. "The word you are looking for is 'and'."

"Wha... Where, where does the 'and' fit in?" Iku was getting truly annoyed and her temper was beginning to flare.

"He AND she. At least, that is my prediction and I am rarely wrong. When they are fraternal, there is a fairly good chance you may get one of each." The doctor responded, seemingly ignorant to their confusion. "Heartbeat one, and heartbeat two. Distinct little vessels containing all the wonder of human life and only the size of small cashews." He finished his banana with dramatic flare and threw the peel against the wall where it slipped into the garbage can. He raised his arms in the air, as if rejoicing in the victory.

Iku and Atsushi's jaws dropped. They were speechless.

"Twins?" Iku finally pieced together. "You're sure? Twins? Two?"

"Yes, of course. Why else would they summon the leading doctor of multiple births in the country to see you?"

"And who is that?" Atsushi asked, although he already suspected the answer and he didn't like it.

"You are looking at him. I am Doctor Yo and I will be your physician."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Readers! Here's a shout out to Adventure Skyward Girl, Patricia, Lala, Suzume Suki, Cybercorpsesnake, Melime 14, and all the others who have commented! It always makes my day! I'm about to start a pretty intense program in school, so I shall try to finish up the final three or four chapters before it gets too busy. Thanks for reading!**

Iku stood, feeling uncomfortable.

Sure, she was constipated and nauseous and tired even though the Internet had told her that the second trimester was supposed to be far more pleasant than the first had been (LIES!). And yes, she was already sticking out further than she had expected to be at the cusp of labour let alone being only halfway through the whole ordeal. For the moment, however, all those factors paled in comparison to the task at hand: dress shopping.

If the idea of standing on her feet all day hadn't been alluring enough, Shibasaki had decided that they needed to power walk between numerous fancy dress shops on a day that was stiflingly hot. As Iku stood wearing about the eleventh dress she had been forced to try on, she hoped that she wasn't sweating as noticeably as she imagined. She sipped a green tea smoothie as she looked up at Shibasaki and realized why she was having such a terrible time. Despite everything, she probably could have attempted to enjoy the occasion had best friend's other choices of bridesmaids been anything other than those who stood before her. They perpetually annoyed every ounce of Iku's being. She quietly writhed in displeasure and wanted to drop kick all of them, if nothing else than for the fact that they all looked absolutely pristine and sweat-free and thin while she felt like a beached whale in a frilly tutu. She knew that was the hormones talking, which made it even worse.

Where Shibasaki had found these women was beyond Iku's reckoning. Since Shibaski's wedding had to outdo any other wedding that century, she had decided to have a whopping twelve of them. Twelve. Twelve supermodel girly girls who could imagine nothing better to do with a Saturday than argue about what kind of dresses they should wear to accentuate their perfection. It was as though their whole reputations hinged upon the event. Iku couldn't keep any of their names in order and had only ever met one of them previously. From what she could tell, they fit into approximately three groups. The first were relations that Shibasaki did not particularly like but had been obliged to invite into the bridal party as a matter of duty. The second were those who she was trying to gain as allies and who she tended to favor in any and all of her decisions. Shibasaki had tried to explain how useful these women would be to have as contacts, but Iku never could keep it straight. All she could tell is that they seemed absolutely vain and were completely dissatisfied that they did not hold her post as matron of honour. The third group consisted of women who were absolutely stunning but just under Shibasaki in terms of beauty and seemed to idolize her in all their interactions. These girls seemed to regard their being "chosen" as the highest and most serious honour and expressed their gratitude in every waking moment. They were constantly getting Shibasaki specialty drinks and offering to hand-make different elements that would bring her ceremony/reception to the next level. The majority of the eleven ignored or whispered about Iku and she was finding her patience was growing thin. To make matters worse, they were so whiny and indecisive that it looked like it would take a million years to find a dress that the majority would tolerate.

By this point in the afternoon, even the always controlled and decisive Shibasaki seemed to be shrinking under all the opinions that were being thrust at her. Trying to find a style that would accommodate their body types was challenging, especially since Iku would have just given birth to twins at the time of the wedding. They couldn't decide on a colour that would suit them all, let alone a price and a cut and a length. Iku could have marched up to a reasonably priced dress that looked half-decent and called it a day. This, however, was not the approach of the others.

Iku sat down and texted Atsushi: _SAVE ME. TOO MANY DRESSES AND NOT ENOUGH SENSE._

He replied instantaneously and there they communicated, providing her only escape from the strenuousness of the situation.

Atsushi: _You'll be fine, it's for Asako._

Iku: _Is it too early to fake going into labour?_

Atsushi: _Is it that bad? Do you need me to come get you?_

Iku: _No, these girls just drive me nuts._

Atsushi: _Well, after this is over, you never need to see them again._

Iku_: I only had one bridesmaid. SOOO much easier!_

Atsushi: _Yes, I recall. I was there :p_

Iku_: I am so hungry. These women all had salad for lunch. I no longer like salad. I want to eat a platter of short ribs, but I'm already a million pounds heavier than these people. Ah!_

Atsushi: _Even while you are pregnant, they have nothing on you. We can pick up ribs on our way home. We will feast away in comfy clothes. You'll forget all this happened. _

Iku: _One of them is trying to convince Asako we should wear orange. ORANGE. My complexion would never work with that. Besides, I can tell Shibasaki hates it. I think she has her heart set on the pretty blue one…_

Atsushi: _uh huh._

Iku: _You aren't interested in any of this, are you?_

Atsushi: _About as much as you are._

Iku: _-.-_

Atsushi: _How much longer is this going to take?_

Iku: _Until the babies are two, I think. Maybe longer. If the girl with the crazy heels has any say, they might be graduated by the time I get home._

Atsushi: _That would be unfortunate._

Iku: _I mean seriously, how does a person walk in heels like that? I can't even imagine._

Atsushi: _You just need the proper technique._

Iku: _These girls aren't being fair. There is no way that Shibasaki can make them all happy. Also, I would pay good money for you to demonstrate this technique of which you speak._

Atsushi: _never. These are secrets that are guarded with the utmost care. _

Iku: _Should I say something? I am matron of honour. I'm not really an expert in these things…_

Atushi: _If you think it would help…_

Iku: _They want to go to another store! __L_

Atushi: _You should just leave if you are too tired. Just tell me where you are and I will get you. You are pregnant, there are a million excuses you could use. Including but not limited to the fact that you are pregnant._

Iku: _I can't do that to Shibasaki._

Atsushi: _She can come too, there's room in the car to save both of you._

Iku: _I like the sound of that…_

Just as Iku was sending this message, she overheard one of the second-group girls make a snide remark about Shibasaki and how tacky her wedding was going to look if she used the blue dress that she was set on. Iku could wait no longer. She stood decidedly and marched over to Shibasaki. The girls surrounding the bride seemed to regard the approaching female as though a raging bull were headed straight for them. "Excuse me!" Iku said, addressing with particular interest the girl who made the comment and then the others. "It doesn't matter what the heck any of you people think. This is Asako's wedding! She could make you wear tin foil pinned in place by chewing gum if she wanted and she could do it and it would look AWESOME because this girl has vision! Now, you can all just shut up and look pretty for Asako or leave but don't get any ideas about bad mouthing her or thinking your opinion matters more than hers! Otherwise you will have a very pregnant black belt to kick your skinny size zero bottoms back in their place! You got me? Now make up your minds fast because I gotta pee!" They stared at her in stunned silence and she finished her drink with satisfaction. Asako gave her a grateful glance and the confident Shibasaki stepped back into her rightful light.

Iku: _We're going with the blue ones __J__Come and get me as soon as you can._


End file.
